


Slow and Steady

by GoldSunshine



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, OnTae, Smut, frottage???, idfk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their busy schedules coming up, Jinki wants to make this night with Taemin last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to write this omfg I though it would never end.

“Fuck, hyung.” Taemin groaned out. His skin was slick with sweat in the heated room. Jinki’s thick cock rubbing over his didn’t help with his heat problem. The older male was nipping at his neck, leaving bruises the coordi noona’s would be upset about. He licked fat strips up his neck, the salty taste of Taemin’s sweat on his tongue. Taemin’s hips bucked up to move harder against Jinki, feel more of him.

They had been in this position for a while, grinding their cocks together. Jinki’s larger body trapped Taemin under him. They could have easily had a quick fuck and be done with it, but seeing as they were having a comeback soon, they wanted to make the most of what time they had.

Taemin bit Jinki’s shoulder, muffling his grunts of pleasure. His hips moved up faster against the older, gaining more friction on his throbbing cock. He threw his head back, letting out a whine wrapping his leg tighter around Jinki.

Taemin kissed Jinki, their tongues battling for dominance. Taemin moved his hands to Jinki’s back, clutching at his shoulders. He breathed hotly into the others mouth when he ground down harder, cocks sliding over each other. The size difference didn’t bother them, as long as they felt pleasure from each other.

Taemin’s breathy moans got louder when Jinki wrapped his hands around both of their cocks, stroking them together. He grunted into Taemin’s neck, biting down on the junction where his shoulder and neck meet. Precum was dripping onto Taemin’s stomach, mixing from their drooling cocks. “Sh-shit, please.”

“Please what, babe?” Jinki whispered, tugging their cocks a little harder and swiping his thumb over Taemin’s slit. “You have to tell me what you want so I can give it to you.”

“God, I’m close.” Taemin whimpered out, not caring how desperate he sounded.

“Hmm, can you wait for me to fuck you? Can you do that for hyung?” Jinki asked, slowing his hand.

“Uh, yeah, yes. Please hurry.”

“Of course.”

Jinki let go of their cocks, sitting up to grab the lube. He looked back down at Taemin, baffled by how beautiful the younger was. His cock was red and twitching, his balls clenching. His chest glistened with sweat, moving with every breath. His pink nipples, hard and sore. He was gorgeous.

Jinki moved back between Taemin’s legs, pushing his thighs up and apart. His lube slick finger traced Taemin’s rim. He pushed the digit in, past the resistance. Taemin groaned, hands grasping the sheets. Jinki wiggled his finger, feeling Taemin clench around it. When he felt he was loose enough he pulled the finger out, adding a second along with it.

“Curl your fingers up some.”

Jinki did as he was told, curling the two fingers so they grazed Taemin’s upper walls. The younger arched his back, mouth opening in a silent moan. “There? Does that feel good, baby?” Jinki said, pressing his fingers into the bundle of nerves harder.

“Uh~, yeah, right there, fuck!”

Jinki added a third finger, scissoring them apart. He was becoming impatient, but he wanted to make sure Taemin was stretched enough so he didn’t hurt him. He didn’t like to brag, but everyone he’s ever been with has told him he’s bigger than average, even his mom when she walked in on him naked once.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

“Um, I th-think a little bit more.” Trust and believe Taemin knew how big Jinki was. He didn’t want to actually be split open.

Jinki slipped his pinkie in. It wasn’t new for Taemin to have four fingers in him, but it felt like a brand new experience every time. Jinki took his time, pushing the digits deeper with each movement of his hand. Taemin let out small gasps with each of Jinki’s movements, his hands gripping the sheets tighter with each probe at his prostate. “I’m ready, please f-fuck.”

Jinki pulled his fingers out, adding more lube to his palm and slicking up his cock. He moved so that the back of Taemin’s knees rested on the pit of his elbow. He leaned down to kiss Taemin, bending him in half as he slowly pushed in. The perks of being a dancer is that Taemin is very flexible. It has made for some very interesting nights in bed.

When Jinki was fully sheathed in Taemin he dropped his head and let out a long groan. Taemin always felt amazing, smooth walls squeezing around his cock. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

They kissed for a while as Taemin got use to the stretch. He reached his hands up to grab at Jinki’s hair, pulling at the roots. Jinki growled deep in his chest, sucking on Taemin’s tongue.

“Uh, move.”

No more words were needed as Jinki pulled out slowly and sank back into Taemin. The tightness around him caused him to grip Taemin’s hips harder, sure to leave bruises.

“Ah, hyung~.”  
Jinki’s thrust sped up slightly, Taemin’s light moans and whimpers making him want more. “G-god, you’re so fucking tight.” 

Taemin’s moans got gradually louder as time passed, Jinki’s thick cock probing at his prostate. The room heated up more, sweat dripping down both of their bodies. Taemin’s body arched, his neck now on display for Jinki to devour. Jinki was prone to leaving marks on the younger, a possessive streak going through him every time they did this. He liked to see how the deep red bites contrasted with Taemin’s milky skin. Taemin shook,turning his head to the side so Jinki had more space to mark.

“Hyung, ah~, hyung,harder please!”

Jinki slowed his pace, making strong advances forward. The harsh thrust pushed him deeper into Taemin, the younger mewling. “Fuck, yeah, just like that!”

Taemin’s hands fisted the sheets as they clung to his back as it arched. His milky, sweat slicked skin felt on fire as he felt his release burn in his stomach. He just needed a little more to be pushed over the edge.

“Are you close, Taemin-ah?”

Taemin only nodded as Jinki wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping in time with his thrust. Taemin’s whines got louder as he scratched at Jinki’s back.

“Come for me, babe.” 

Taemin came with a loud cry of Jinki’s name. His walls squeezed tight around Jinki’s cock and Jinki came as well, groaning into the sheets beside Taemin’s head. They stayed like that for a while, trying to control their breathing. Jinki pulled his softening cock out of Taemin and moved to lay beside him. Taemin was already lulling off into dreamland.

“Taemin, wake up, we have to shower.” Jinki spoke, sitting up. Taemin only groaned in response, making no moves. Jinki sighed and picked Taemin up to carry him to the bathroom. “Aigo, you’re so heavy to be so skinny.”

“Shut up.”

Jinki set Taemin on the sink of their bathroom so he could turn on the shower. When he turned back around Taemin had fell back asleep with his head resting against the mirror and his mouth open.

“Yah! Get in the shower, you’re a sticky mess!”

Taemin jolted on the counter at Jinki’s loud voice. He clambered off the counter and slipped into the shower behind Jinki. They showered quickly, sharing light kisses and silent laughs. Drying off took a bit longer as they somehow found themselves making out against the wall. Don’t know how that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was abrupt but it's done so. Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment! I take request on my tumblr (occasional-fandoms). I'll hopefully have more stuff up soon.


End file.
